


Rescue

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Nynaeve learns to accept Lan's gift to her
Relationships: Nynaeve al'Meara/Lan Mandragoran
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 10





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write a drabble a day for as long as I'm still enjoying it hahaha Hopefully I can explore some new ships/ideas this way!

“I don’t need you to rescue me!” Nynaeve pulled her lips tight to keep from yelling more.

Lan just raised his eyebrows in that way that infuriated her.

“I am aware,” he said.

This caught her off guard. “Good then.”

He closed the distance between them in two steps. “But I will not apologize for  _ wanting _ to save you. You are my priority. Always.”

A promise made in words was quickly sealed with pressed lips, and Nynaeve understood that this was his way to show his love. So she did the only thing she could and accepted his love gladly.


End file.
